


You're The Worst

by Passionpire88



Series: The Damon Indulgence Diaries [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Naked Male Clothed Female, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: A fascination exploration of Damon's sexuality and a therapeutic piece I wrote for myself for reasons. I'm not a fan of Damon but I love this piece. OCS with Damon in an original universe. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Damon Indulgence Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116320
Kudos: 9





	You're The Worst

“Do you know why you’re here, Damon?” Midge asked as she sipped her martini. Her usual attire was perfect for such an occasion, a black pencil skirt, four-inch black pumps, and a silky purple blouse with ruffles. Her maroon lipstick immaculate and matching her clipped fingernails. She leaned against her desk, looking bored by the vampire in her bedroom. 

“To do your taxes. Obviously.” Damon winked at her, his oily smirk in place as his blue eyes raked over her. 

“Glad we understand each other.” Midge put down her glass and strutted to him slowly, her hips swaying with purpose. She grabbed his hair harshly, bringing him down to her level, ignoring the slight hiss of pain. “Can you handle it?” She snarled. “A woman controlling you?” 

“I’d love to find out.” Damon husked, his mouth twisted wickedly. 

“Safeword is vervain.” She replied in a monotone. 

“Funny.” 

“Don’t be afraid to use it, Mr. Salvatore.” Midge simpered. 

“I doubt I’ll need it.” He replied cockily. 

She shrugged. “We’ll see.” She kneed him between his legs, relishing how quickly he dropped to the ground in pain. “This is going to be fun.” She placed her pump on his back, putting pressure directly on his spine without mercy. He groaned and gritted his teeth. “Do some push-ups for me, worm.” Damon got into position and she dug her heel into his back, smirking when the blood began to ebb out of him. “Give me 50, worm.” 

“Y-yes ma’am.” He growled. Midge shoved her heel into him deeply before ripping it out and then smacking him with it, his cheek slashing open. 

“Smile, Damon. You’re so pretty when you smile.” She simpered. 

Damon struggled to contort his face into a smile. “Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry.” 

“Better. Needs work though.” Midge sighed. “Finish your pushups.” She returned her heel to the mark she had made in his flesh. Damon yelped in pain but refused to ask her to stop. She shoved him on his back with a fierce kick. “That’s enough I’m bored.” Midge watched Damon, how he panted and winced in pain. Her eyes moved to below his belt and she grinned. “Clean my shoes with those wipes,” She pointed to a container on her desk. “Eyes on the floor.” Damon was about to get up. “Crawl to it. On your knees, worm.” She smirked. 

Damon was hilarious to watch when he obeyed. He was angry, resentful, and yet, she smiled to herself. He obeyed almost instantly. He cleaned his own blood off her shoes till they were shining. “You are going to strip down to nothing. And wait on the balcony for me. Your hands will be bound. And you are going to pleasure me. You will get nothing. Unless I change my mind.”

Damon’s eyes widened. “Midge,” 

She smacked him and grabbed a fist full of hair. “Excuse me?” 

“I-Ma’am...I...I don’t-” 

“You do. You want this Damon.” She snarled, her nails digging into his scalp with no gentleness to be found. 

“Well-” 

She growled and bit his lip till it bled. “Do you want to stop? Or are you afraid of letting everyone see what an obedient little boy you never stopped being?” She taunted. 

His breath hitched, his eyes wide and dark with lust. “I-” 

“You are. No one can know how good Damon can be. How sweet he can be…” She crooned, nibbling his ear. “All the other boys would laugh at him. Tell him what a mama’s boy he is.” Damon let out a moan and she chuckled. “That’s what I thought. Get ready for me.” Midge’s voice was a seductive purr and he shivered. Midge removed her clothes with her back to him, exchanging them for a silky purple dress with naughty black accents. She heard the rustling of his black clothes falling to the floor and grabbed the handcuffs out of her desk drawer. “Don’t break them.” She warned before a smug grin took her whole face over. Damon’s cock was fully erect and about to burst. Perfect. “Oh Damon,” She gasped innocently. “What a dirty little boy you are. I haven’t even touched you and yet,” The cuffs clicked shut and she kissed his neck, loving how easily he leaned into such a light touch. “You’re desperate for anything at all. The centuries have done nothing to change that.” She mocked. “Walk to the balcony. Stand tall. I want you completely exposed.” Damon obeyed, his face flushed, his eyes darting nervously. She smirked wickedly before settling on the throne she had commissioned for such an occasion. “On your knees, worm. Don’t stop until I tell you to. Nothing above the waist. Don’t look at me. And only use that terribly naughty mouth.” She waited for him to protest. And to her surprise, he didn’t. She sat back into the black velvet and closed her eyes. What a wonderful afternoon it was. It was a good few hours until she told him to stop. His cock was dripping deliciously. She swiped a finger over the tip, giggling as he let out an embarrassingly high whine. “Taste.” 

Damon’s brows knit together in retaliation. “Midge-” She rolled her eyes. 

“Do you want me to leave you out here like this?” 

“You...you wouldn’t.” Damon sounded terrified, mortification in his eyes. 

“Well, now I have to.” She sighed before wobbling back inside, texting David to come upstairs. “Now you can watch me blow my husband while you sit outside.” 

“WAIT!” Damon yelped. “Midge, c’mon I didn’t-” 

“No, no.” She closed the french doors and left him out there. On his knees, his cock standing like the pathetic soldier he had been. 

David walked into the bedroom and laughed when he saw Damon. “You’ve really outdone yourself.” He complimented. 

Midge shrugged and kissed him. “Where do you want me?” She wondered, straight to business. 

“Hmm...put me in the desk chair for a parallel. We can do it right in front of him.” David was smirking. 

“Good boy.” She cooed, kissing him again. “Shirt off, belt undone. I want it quick and dirty.” 

David nodded, his face flushing shyly as he positioned the chair, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the bed, letting Midge undo his belt, straddling him, making her way down. “I love you.” He moaned, their hips moving perfectly. 

“I love you too.” She giggled, sliding onto her knees, licking the tip of his cock, moaning at the taste, melting at how he helped her ease to the floor from the chair. “You’re amazing.” She sighed before getting to work, swirling her tongue, immersing herself in giving her husband pleasure, forgetting about the idiotic vampire on the balcony. 

“Midge,” David panted. “I…I have a conference.” 

“Oh!” She licked her lips, glad she had least gotten one orgasm out of him. “Go get cleaned up. I’ll see you later.” She kissed him softly. 

David smiled and nodded. “Dinner’s on me.” 

“You’re a treasure.” She called out as he left for his office. Damon was furious as she caught his gaze. She waved with a grin, opening the french doors. “Did we learn our lesson?” 

“I’ll do whatever you want. Just...please.” He growled, his mouth hilariously twitching and grouchy.

“Whatever I want, huh?” She giggled wickedly. 

“Fuck.” He cursed, clearly regretting his statement. 

Midge undid his cuffs. “Swipe and taste your cum while standing. Swallow while facing the garden and I’ll get you off.” 

Damon’s eyes got comically wide before he huffed and surrendered. “Fine.” 

She grinned and sat down to watch. Damon swallowed with a disgusted face as he shook with shame and fury. “Get on the bed. Now.” He used his vampire speed and she got on top of him, moving her hips rapidly, setting the pace, and holding his wrists, nails digging into him. He screamed, he moaned, tears of relief flowing from his eyes as he said her name like a mantra with every thrust. When he came down, Midge kissed him softly. “Well?” 

“I’m never doing this again.” Damon panted, his face struggling to keep the awestruck expression away as she stroked his hair and kept kissing him. “You’re a monster.” 

“What does that make you, Damon?” 

“Fuck you, Midge.” He snapped. 

“Wrong.” She sighed and kissed him, relishing the moan in his throat. “If I’m a monster then you’re a scared little mortal with mommy issues who hates women.” 

“You’re so mean to me.” He replied. 

“And yet...I gave you the best sex you ever had.” 

“That’s not-I wouldn’t say-” Damon stammered. “I’ve been around a long time.” 

“Shit lie, Damon.” She laughed. 


End file.
